What You Mean To Me
by CharliesConverse
Summary: A One-shot or two-shot read to find out ; T for language


Sonny walked into the commissary with Riley hand in hand. As they walked in they saw a sign saying **"Talent show today at 4pm studio 6. All stars must be there. If you want to enter see Mr Condor before 3pm today" **Sonny decided for a moment but decided not to enter instead of totally embarrassing herself. As she walked up to the lunch line with Riley she noticed Chad sat on a table by himself leaning over a piece of paper. Forgetting all about lunch Sonny curiously walked over to were Chad sat 

Sonny P.O.V

"Hey Chad!" I said as i approached him  
"Hey" He answered not really listening  
"What you doing?" I asked leaning over the table to get a look  
"Nothing. I got to go. See you later Sonny" He said  
"See you what's his name" Chad spoke finally walking out of the commissary. I tried my hardest not to laugh at the fact that he didn't know my boyfriends name  
"Jerk!" I heard Riley mumble behind me. I turned round and faced  
"What did you say?" I asked raising my eyebrow  
"Nothing!" He spoke quickly  
"Thought so!" He said turning round and heading to rehearsal.

4pm

Me and Riley walked into studio 6 and sat by the _So Random!_ cast. As soon as we sat down the lights went down and Mr Condor came out behind the curtains  
"Right let's get this show on the road!" He shouted through the mic. Everyone around cheered  
"Let's hear it for Chad Dylan Cooper!" He shouted as Chad came out from behind curtain  
"Hey guys this is one of my own so i hope you like!" he said shyly. I smiled slightly. He started to strum the tune on his guitar. When he started to sing i was shocked who knew Chad Dylan Cooper could sing and act

Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

I realized that he was singing about me. So as soon as he finished i ran onto the stage, jump into his arms and kissed him.  
"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper" I whispered to him when we caught our breaths  
"I love you too Allison 'Sonny' Monroe!" He whispered back. I smiled and kissed him again  
"SLUT!" We heard someone shout behind us. I froze with shock. I saw Chad turn around angry  
"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!" I heard Chad shout. I saw Riley stand up  
"I did!" He said  
"Riley!" I stuttered out  
"Yeh. You broke my heart for _him_" He said saying 'him' with venom in his voice  
"Yes. I love him. I never loved you Riley!" I said raising my voice. He launched at me so i closed my eyes quickly. After a while i didn't feel pain so i opened my eyes to see Chad on the floor in pain  
"OMG! Chad are you ok?" I asked as i bent down to his level. He just groaned in response. I helped him up and Nico and Grady ran to my side and took Chad off of me  
"Let us help" Grady said. I smiled  
"We prefer Cooper to Riley" Nico said. I grinned and half hugged him and Grady seeming's as they was holding Chad  
"OMG! Is he ok?" Tawni asked rushing up to us. I just shook my head and i was surprised when Tawni hugged me  
"Let's get him to the nurse!" Tawni said before i could say thanks for the hug. We rushed to the nurses office.

**What another chap? if so review! Thanks for reading ;] R&R**


End file.
